


Konstanty

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Parentlock, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Relationship(s), Terminal Illnesses
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na některé věci v našem životě jsme zvyklí spoléhat, vždycky tu pro nás byly a očekáváme, že to tak zůstane napořád. Ale to je omyl!<br/>Přesto záleží jen na nás, zda si do svého osobního vesmíru zasadíme nové stálice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konstanty

**Author's Note:**

> Milá Heleno, tahle povídka je pro Tebe!  
> Jsi moje věrná čtenářka a komentátorka a já si toho cením. Zmínila ses, že máš ráda Mycrofta, tak tohle je z velké části o něm. Vím, že ta povídka není veselá, ale snad není vysloveně tragická, protože se v ní vyřeší mnohé věci o kterých jsme spolu diskutovaly.

Všechny příručky, všichni pedagogové, psychologové a poradci vam na jednom z prvních míst řeknou, že dítě potřebuje ke svému prospěchu stabilní prostředí. Ale stabilita může být velice relativní pojem.  
Alexandra si zvykla očekávat neočekávané, kdyby byla večeře sedm dní v týdnu v tu samou hodinu, bylo by něco špatně, kdyby alespoň jednou do měsíce nevybouchl nevydařený experiment v kuchyni, bylo by to varovné. Kdyby ji co chvíli nemuseli přes noc (nebo i pár dní) pohlídat někdo z rodinných přátel, byla by znepokojená.

Přes všechny tyhle výkyvy se její život točil kolem několika pevných bodů – tím nejdůležitějším byl samozřejmě tatínek, trochu brblavý, trochu cholerický a někdy trochu neohrabaný v projevech své lásky k jediné dceři, ale vždy připravený pofoukat rozbité koleno a vyslechnout všechny radosti a strasti svojí holčičky.  
Naprosto neodpáratelnou součástí jejího života byl i Sherlock, jako malá si myslela, že je to normální, že takhle vypadá každá rodinná jednotka a teprve časem zjistila, že je to jinak a máma u většiny spolužáků není jen ta paní na fotce.  
Kupodivu to pro Alex nebyl podnět k závisti, spíš je litovala, že oni nemají nikoho, kdo by pro jejich potěšení páchal barevné exploze na kuchyňské lince a sbíral s nimi v parku vzorky pod mikroskop.

Sherlock byl svá vlastní kategorie, nikdy si před své jméno nevysloužil titul strýček. A přesto, že byl druhou nejdůležitější figurou v jejím životě, a když jí bylo sedm, s Johnem se oženil, Alex Sherlocka nikdy nenazývala žádnou variantou slova otec.  
To neznamenalo, že by ho nemilovala, ale byl mnohem spíš její spoluspiklenec proti rodičovské autoritě. Za některé pamětihodné zásahy v její prospěch mu byla neskonale vděčná.  
Když dospěla do věku, kdy chtěla randit s kluky, otec vytáhl svůj starý revolver, nechával ho nápadně povalovat v bytě, kdykoliv přivedla někoho domů a pobízel Sherlocka, aby její spolužáky dedukoval. Spojené úsilí detektivova ostrého jazyka a Johnova zlého pohledu, mělo spolehlivě odstrašující účinky a přivádělo Alex k zoufalství.

Jednou, když jí na tom klukovi opravdu hodně záleželo, stala se nečekaná věc. Jakmile svého přítele představila a oznámila, že mají namířeno do kina, John potichu (ale nepřeslechnutelně) pronesl ke svému manželovi: “Hlavně chci vědět, jestli se s ní chce vyspat.”  
“Ale Johne, to v nějaké fázi bude chtít každý!”  
“Ty víš, jak to myslím!” utrhle se její táta.  
“Opravdu myslím, že tuhle záležitost dramatizuješ. Jistě nechceš, aby ten kluk zájem o Alex jen předstíral a sexuální přitažlivost ...”  
Tím Sherlock bezpečně strhl veškerou Johnovu pozornost na sebe a při následující pekelné hádce byli Alex i její objev úspěšně zapomenuti a mohli se vesele vytratit do kina.  
Když se pozdě večer vrátila, našla Sherlocka uloženého na pohovce a dveře od ložnice zavřené.  
“Doufám, že sis dnešek užila, protože já mám utrum nejmíň na čtrnáct dní!” přivítal ji a navzdory tomu kyselému projevu na ni pobaveně mrkl.

Vzhledem k tomu, kolik času trávili její otec se Sherlockem na různých případech, byli pevnou součástí Alexandřina života od malička různí “strýčkové a tety”, krom tátovy sestry Harry nebyli pokrevně příbuzní, ale na tom nezáleželo. Čelné místo mezi nimi zaujímala Martha Hudsonová, která se pasovala do role náhradní babičky. Ale ani u Molly a Grega to nebylo špatné, protože tam měla podobně staré kamarády na hraní.  
Každé léto také trávila týden nebo dva v Surrey u paní a pana Holmesových, byla jedinou formou vnoučete, jaké se kdy dočkali, takže ji náležitě rozmazlovali.

Někdy se její malý svět zle otřásl: třeba když si dělala starost kvůli jizvě po slepém střevu a tatínek ji chtěl uklidnit, tím, že on i Sherlock mají také jizvy – nanapadlo ho, že jeho osmiletá dcera bude chtít znát historii opravdu každého šrámu na jejich kůži – včetně zahojené díry v Sherlockově hrudníku.  
Věren svému předsevzetí Alex nelhat, musel John neochotně s pravdou ven a ona měla několik nocí těžké spaní, než si to přebrala v hlavě – její matka střelila Sherlocka, znamenalo to, že byla zlá? Ale to by si ji tatínek přece nevzal, ne? Kupodivu jí z toho zmatku pomohl právě Sherlock, když jí vysvětlil, že i hodní lidé dělají špatná rozhodnutí a pověděl jí o některých svých vlastních.  
Dvakrát se její jistoty ocitly na pokraji kolapsu, když Sherlock a o tři roky později John skončili těžce zranění v nemocnici - drobnější šrámy měli neustále.

Alexin malý vesmír zaznamenával i ztráty. Tu první si příliš neuvědomovala, neboť jí tenkrát bylo teprve tři čtvrtě roku a Mary Watsonová pro ni vždycky byla spíš jméno na šedém kameni a tvář z fotky nad krbem.  
Zato, když v jejích dvanácti letech zemřela “babi” Martha, jejich malou domácností to škaredě otřáslo, zejména Sherlock byl pár dnů sotva chopen fungovat.  
Ztrátu svých rodiču nesl taky špatně, ale snad, že to nepřišlo nijak nečekaně, rána nebyla tak drtivá: Violet už bylo devadesát a zlobilo jí srdce, že to bez ní manžel vydržel jen čtvrt roku už nikoho nepřekvapilo.

Ztráty k životu prostě patřily, to se Alexandra naučila. Stále však vnímala některé části svého života jako konstanty, neměnné, vždypřítomné – otec, Sherlock a jejich chaotický, ale útulný byt patřili mezi ně.  
Další takovou stálicí byl nádherný dům na St. James square, tolik odlišný od jejich bohémského domova - a jeho obyvatel, podobně unikátní jako Sherlock. Ani on si nevysloužil žádný titul, nebyl to “strýček” jako Mike, Billy či Greg. Byl to prostě a jednoduše Mycroft.  
I on tu byl odjakživa, patřila mu jedna z jejích nejranějších vzpomínek: seděla na tlustém červeném koberci v jeho pracovně, protože Sherlock s tátou sledovali horkou stopu a její běžní pečovatelé nebyli volní.  
Radostně bušila plastovým dinosaurem do nohy starožitného pracovního stolu a bez pochyby tím přiváděla Mycrofta k šílenství. Nakonec si k ní dřepl a klidným hlasem jí vysvětlil, že se taková zábava pro mladou dámu jejího věku už nehodí. Mluvil v dlouhých větách plných komplikovaných slov, ale to, že se snížil na její úroveň spolu s vyrovnaným tónem hlasu, ji přesvědčily, že se s ní baví jako s rovným partnerem a poslechla.  
Pak kvůli ní odložil papíry a zbytek odpoledne jí ukazoval obří globus v knihovně a nechal jí ho roztáčet do vysokých obrátek.

Tohle byl styl, jakému v komunikaci s ní zůstal věrný. Nikdy na Alex nemluvil jako na dítě, žádné zdrobnělinky, nedej bože žvatlání. Také ji zásadně oslovoval Alexandro – to i Sherlock, který se choval obdobně jí říkal Alex.  
Za celých dvaadvacet let, kdy ho znala, vídala Mycrofta jen vzácně v neformálním oblečení. Prvotřídně ušitý třídílný oblek byla prakticky jeho uniforma a bez ní vypadal tak nějak nepatřičně.

Dnes to bylo obzvlášť křiklavé, vypadal hubenější a bledší než, kdy dřív, jen ten špičatý nos mu trčel z obličeje, přesto se při jejich příchodu vzepřel na polštářích a přivítal je: “Johne, Alexandro, drahý bratře! Jsem rád, že jste přijali mé pozvání!”  
“Rádi.” odpověděl John, jeho manžel na svého bratra hypnotizovaně hleděl, dokud ten se neobrátil přímo na něj: “Sherlocku?”  
To detektiva probralo z omámení a konstatoval: “Vidím, že jsi zase přibral! Omez ty čokoládové sušenky.” to byl jejich letitý bratrský rituál, ale v posledních měsících Sherlockova hláška nějak ztrácela svůj obvyklý břit.  
“Pokud nás omluvíte, měl bych asi začít konzultací se svým lékařem. Nuže Johne?” pokračoval Mycroft.  
“Oh, jistě!” Odpověděl její otec a přistoupil k posteli. Alex na to odtáhla Sherlocka z ložnice pryč.  
V knihovně s obavami sledovala, jak si otcův životní partner štědře posloužil whisky, daleko víc než na obvyklé dva prsty. Sherlock pil jen vzácně a byla to vždycky indikace těžkého duševního zmatku.  
Ale co, ona si nalila taky. Sama Británie se otřásala v základech, přitom to nikdo z lidí, jež plynuli za okny domu na St. James square netušil. Jak se obejdou bez člověka, jež umetal cestičky ostrovní politiky, odkláněl i přivolávál války a promazával diplomatická soukolí víc jak třicet let?  
Jednou o tom s Alexandrou mluvil: podobně jako jeho mladší bratr i Mycroft si pro sebe vynalezl vlastní pozici. Pravda titul “Podsekretář pro otázky bezpečnosti” existoval už dávno předním, ale teprve Mycroft mu dal obsah, pro který mu Sherlock přezdíval “Britská vláda”.  
Sherlock seděl beze slova zabořený v křesle a usrkával alkohou ze sklenky v třesoucí se ruce. Alex si vybavila, co jí otec vyprávěl o Baskerville – také dnes měl detektiv strach, jen byl tentokrát naprosto reálný, strach ze ztráty jediného bratra.

Už si ho jednou prožil, v časech na které Alexandra sotva mohla mít vlastní vzpomínky, znala to jen z vyprávění. V oněch divokých časech po zmrvýchvstání Jima Moriartyho, zaštítil Mycroft svého mladšího bratříčka vlastním tělem před zákeřnou ránou, následně téměř vykrvácel, strávil týden v kómatu a vlastně se nikdy úplně nezotavil.  
Sherlock si to samozřejmě kladl za vinu, ale ve finále to pomohlo pročistit hutnou atmosféru mezi bratry.  
John svou dceru ujistil, že jejich slovní výměny o tom, kdo se chová dětinsky a kdo přibírá na váze už jsou jen ze sportu a postrádají ten jedovatý podtón, který měly v době, kdy bratry Holmesovy poznal. Pravda, ani jí tyhle zkoušky ostrovtipu nepřipadaly vážně míněné.

A když dnes detektiv pokáral bratra za slabost pro dezerty, byla v tom daleko víc snaha přesvědčit sám sebe, že Mycroft nevypadá až tak bídně.  
Neřekl to nahlas, ale Alex svého Sherlocka znala až příliš dobře. Jistě si vyčítal, že nezaznamenal všechny příznaky už dávno. Jenže, když Mycroft Holmes chtěl něco utajit před svým bratrem i svým lékařem, stále to dokázal. Jak dlouho to skrýval? Sedm, osm měsíců? Těžko říct.  
Oni postřehli první známky politikova upadajícího zdraví před půl rokem a tehdy už nic nepopíral a bez námitek akceptoval Johnův medicínský dohled.  
Ne, že by toho Alexandřin otec mohl mnoho udělat. Ale postaral se, aby švagr, kterému za ty roky mnoho dlužil, měl veškeré pohodlí.  
No Sherlock si to navzdory vší své racionalitě stále nedokázal připustit, stále ve skrytu duše doufal. Alex mu to neměla za zlé, protože doufala taky.  
Mycroft nebyl sice každodenní součástí jejich života, ale jeho trvalá přítomnost v pozadí byla uklidňující. Tu dodal důležitou informaci, onde zahladil ožehavý problém, nemluvě o tom, že Sherlock byl schopen se dostat do maléru navzdory svým pěti křížkům.  
Bez jeho podpory by John se svým partnerem sotva zvládli vychovávat malé dítě. Nemohli a nedokázali se vzdát případů a kojenec se s divokými honičkami a nepředvídatelnou “pracovní dobou” moc neslučoval. Mycroft obstaral kvalifikovanou chůvu a když nebylo zbytí, při několika památných příležitostech hlídal Alexandru osobně.  
Dnes už samozřejmě au-pair dávno nepotřebovala, ale stejně Mycrofta čas od času navštívila. Dal jí k dispozici svou obsáhlou knihovnu ke studiu a sem tam si ráda vyslechla jeho názor na své záležitosti. Většinou dokázala dopředu odhadnout, jak se na kterou otázku bude dívat otec, dokonce i Sherlockovy postoje už dobře znala.  
Ale Mycroft ji pokaždé překvapil brilantní, věcnou a leckdy poněkud cynickou analýzou, jenže často to bylo přesně to, co potřebovala slyšet.

“On nesnědl ty sušenky!”  
“Cože?” probrala se z vlastních myšlenek.  
“Mycroft – ani nerozdělal krabici.” odpověděl jí Sherlock a hleděl bezvýrazně před sebe.  
“Jakou krabici?”  
“Donesl jsem mu předevčírem jeho oblíbenou značku, stavil jsem se cestou z Yardu. A on je ani nerozdělal.”  
“Prostě na ně jen neměl chuť!” snažila se ho ukonejšit, ale přesně věděla, co jí na to odpoví.  
“No právě! Mycroft nikdy, nikdy v životě neodolala Bradleyho čokoládovým sušenkám.” pronesl zoufale.  
Alex se usadila na opěsku křesla a objala detektiva kolem ramen.  
V zápětí do knihovny vstoupila Anthea: “Dobré odpoledne pane Holmesi, slečno Watsonová! Váš bratr si vyžádal mou přítomnost na čtvrtou hodinu, ale dokud je u něho doktor Watson, nechci rušit.”  
Ačkoliv i ona měla padesátku za sebou, čas k ní byl vlídný, lehce přibrala na váze, takže neměla mnoho vrásek, díky špičkovému kadeřníkovi udržovala své vlasy bez šedin, jen střih uspůsobila věku a oblečení vždy volila konzervativní.  
“Když vás očekává, tak stejně svoji schůzku s Johnem brzy utne. Záležitosti Anglie mají vždycky přednost!” pak si detektiv znovu usrkl ze své skleničky a smutně dodal: “Skoro vždycky ...”  
Pak se k nim připojil John: “Ah, Antheo už jste tady! Výborně, jste netrpělivě očekávána.”  
“Jak mu dnes je?”  
“Snaží se udržovat tvář, ale mezi námi: není to moc dobré. Ostaně uvidíte sama.”  
Když Anthea opustila pokoj obrátil se doktor ke členům své rodiny: “Vlastně si myslím, že bychom tu dnes měli zůstat přes noc.”  
Sherlock i Alexandra se po Johnovi stísněně podívali, kývli a pak oba Watsonové svého detektiva pevně objali.  
“Ještě ne Johne! Je to moc brzy, vždyť je mu teprve třiašedesát.”  
Doktor na to nic neřekl, jen hladil svého partnera po prošedivělých kudrnách.

Po odchodu své oddané pravé ruky požádal Mycroft o společnost svého bratra a strávili spolu přes hodinu a půl. Alex s otcem zůstali v přízemí, kde jim paní Pritchardová nasevírovala čaj.  
Ona a její muž sloužili v domě na St. James square, co Alex pamatovala a byli ke svému zaměstnavateli bezmezně loajální.  
Poněkud nesvůj seděl v koutku jídelny u svého šálku také Dean Howells a snažil se tvářit nenápadně, což se mu při jeho dvou metrech, širokých ramenech a zrzavé kštici moc nedařilo. Byl to Mycroftův osobní strážce. Ačkoliv měl v poslední době sotva co na práci, předpis byl předpis a musel tu být.  
John své dceři nad zlatohnědou horkou tekutinou a tácem prakticky netknutých sendvičů sděloval detaily Mycroftova aktuálního zdravotního stavu  
“On to moc dobře ví, proto nás taky dnes pozval.” uzavřel svůj elaborát: “Jen mi dělá starosti, že to Sherlock zdá se odmítá akceptovat. Nerad bych, aby se v tuhle chvíli s bratrem hádal.”  
“Myslím, že už mu to došlo – sušenková dedukce.” hořce se usmála Alex.  
“Bojím se, jak to ponese. Na sebediagnostikovaného sociopata dokáže být zatraceně emocionální. A tohle je poslední člen jeho rodiny.”  
“Ale není tati, pořád má nás.”  
“Máš pravdu holčičko. Ale stejně, víš Ti dva spolu léta vedli válku, a Sherlock má pořád pocit, že se ze svého chování dostatečně nevykoupil. A já ...víš já má ten pocit trochu taky. Ze začátku jsem Mycrofta vůbec neměl rád, byl to pro mě vlezlý, arogantní parchant, ...no on vlastně svým způsobem je, ale tolik toho pro Sherlocka ...pro nás všechny udělal ...promiň Lexie, hrozně plácám. No teď aspoň nikdo nemůže říct, že Mycroft Holmes nemá srdce, dokonce je stašně křehké.”  
“Má velké bolesti?”  
“Těžko se mu dýchá a sebemenší činnost je pro něj namáhavá, ale silné bolesti nejspíš nemá, asi přijdou těsně před koncem ...”  
Sherlock se zjevil v jídelně, bledý jak stěna. Svalil se na nejbližší židli a řekl jen: “Alex ...mužeš ...”  
Pochopila, byl čas na její audienci.

“Ach, má drahá Alexandro! Rád Tě vidím!”  
“Ahoj Mycrofte! Víš, že děláš Sherlockovi starosti? Ignoroval jsi jeho sušenky!"  
“Ano, Bradleyho čokoládové! Nědělej si s tím starosti, tohle nedorozumění jsme si už vysvětlili. Chci si je vzít na cestu – když si jiní lidé nechávají dát do rakve krabici doutníků nebo lahev whisky, proč ne? Tohle je zase moje slabost. Znepokojuje tě, že o svém konci mluvím tak otevřeně?” zakončil, když viděl její pobledlou tvář. “Tvůj otec je velice praktický člověk, vždycky jsem věřil, že jsi hodně po něm a dokážeš akceptovat realitu.”  
“Nějak si to nedovedu srovnat v hlavě, vždycky jsi mi připadal tak ...nenahraditelný?”  
Slabě se usmál, byl strašlivě hubený, s šedou kůží a namodralými rty. I vlasy mu nápadně prořídly, byť jako všichni zrzici unikl šedivění – rezavé vlasy postupně a rovnoměrně ztrácejí svůj sytý odstín až do bílé barvy, on ani do tohohle stádila nedospěl.  
“Rád jsem vzbuzoval tenhle dojem, ale pravda je taková, že Anthea je stoprocentně připravena převzít můj post. Připravoval jsem ji celá léta. Ale o tom jsem s tebou mluvit nechěl. Rád bych, aby sis byla vědoma, že ti zanechám dostatečné prostředky pro bezproblémové dokončení studií.”  
“Děkuju.” odpověděla prostě, víc nebylo třeba. S ním nemusela hrát hry na falešnou skromnost.  
“Věřím, že pro tvou budoucí kariéru je soudní medicína velmi přínosný obor, možná bys ho časem mohla doplnit trochou práva. Také bych ti rád přenechal pár osobních věcí.”  
“Budu poctěna, ale neměl by takové věci zdědit Sherlock?”  
“Na něho jsem nezapomněl, zdědí většinu, ale věřím, že jsem ti v mnohém zavázán drahá Alexandro.”  
“Mně? Ale kdepak, já tobě!”  
“Vděčíme ti za mnohé, já i můj bratr. Patrně si to neuvědomuješ, ale vedle tvého otce jsi přispěla k našemu opětovnému sblížení, víc než kdo jiný.  
Ještě, když jsi byla malé batole a John se s tebou vrátil žít na Baker Street, Sherlock poprvé po mnoha letech přišel za mnou s prosbou – chtěl zajistit tvou bezpečnost. Ani ne tak Johnou, věřil, že tohle riziko zvládne sám, ale kvůli tobě přišel za mnou. Rád jsem pomohl, nejen s ochanou. Odstartovalo to úplně novou éru našich vztahů.”  
“Táta vždycky vyprávěl, že jste se smířili, protože jsi mu zachránil život.”  
“Kdyby se mnou nezačal komunikovat kvůli tobě, nikdy bych nedostal tu šanci. Prostě bych se o téhle hrozbě nedozvěděl. Ale to není vše!  
My Holmesové jsme vždy obtížně projevovali emoce, léta jsme zájem o toho druhého vyjadřovali formou urážek a dokonce ani po našem usmíření jsme tváří v tvář nedokázali být nijak sentimentální.  
Ale ty jsi mi jako holčička bez zábran opakovala, co o mně Sherlock říká doma tvému otci, věci jaké by se mi do očí neodhodlal říct, ze strachu, že takový projev citů odsoudím. A stejně ochotně jsi doma tlumočila mé projevy sentimentu, celá léta jsi nám sloužila jako překladatel. Děkuji!”  
Po tomhle vyznání bylo chvíli ticho, než znovu promluvil Mycroft: “Až odejdeš, pošli mi sem ještě na okamžik Johna. Pak bych byl potěšen, kdybyste se dostavili všichni, včetně Anthey, manželů Pritchardových a Howellse. Ale neboj se, doufám, že vás nebudu zdržovat moc dlouho.”  
“Tak to ne! Přece nám nenecháš Sherlocka na krku moc brzo!”  
“To byla velice holmesovská odpověď mladá dámo! Člověk by občas věřil, že se geny šíří vzduchem! Ale o Sherlocka se neboj ...”  
“Ale ...” pokusila se protestovat Alex.  
“Tak jsem to nemyslel, za těch dvacet let jsme si s bratrem vyjasnili mnohé a lecos jsme dodali v uplynulých devadesáti minutách. Nepochybuji, že můj odchod ponese Sherlock zle, ale já nejsem středobodem jeho života. To je tvůj otec, a s jeho a tvou podporou to muj bratr překoná.”  
“Myslím, že má pořád kvůli tobě výčitky svědomí, on přece dokázal u někoho v životě zakotvit, ale ty jsi zůstal sám.”  
“Za chvíli budu obklopen sedmi lidmi, ke kterým chovám silné vztahy mladá dámo. Jeví se to snad jako definice samoty? Myslím, že i tohle jsme si se Sherlockem vyříkali. A kdyby měl přece jen nějaké pochybnosti, tak mu prosím připomeň, že tohle byla má životní volba.  
Dobrovolně jsem si vytyčil kariéru, na které jsou těsnější mezilidské vztahy překážkou. Nenašel jsem si partnera, protože rizika pro obě strany by byla příliš vysoká. Dokázal jsem s tím vědomím žít a dokážu s ním i zemřít.  
Vždycky jsem věděl, že Sherlock takový není, že bude někoho potřebovat. Tím někým jste se stali vy, jeho kotva v rozbouřeném moři života. Ty a tvůj otec jste z něj udělali opravdu dobrého člověka, nemusím se o něj už bát.  
Nu a nyní tě požádám, abys ke mně na chvilku zavolala svého otce. Vím, že jsem s ním už dnes hovořil, ale tehdy to byl můj lékař. Je načase, abych si s ním promluvil jako s přítelem a švagrem.”  
“Samozřejmě! A pak sem mám pozvat všechny v domě, ano? I bodyguarda?”  
“Ano jeho také. Je to velmi loajální člověk, stal se jím velmi rychle, ačkoliv se na téhle pozici musí nudit.”  
“Tak proč jsi ho na ní nechal?”  
“Dal jsem mu čas na rozmyšlenou. Po tom debaklu v Shanghaji nebyl zralý pro další misi a potřeboval nějakou dobu, aby si v klidu přebral, co dál se svým životem. Bojím se, že po takovém zážitku se rozhodne tajnou službu nadobro opustit, což je škoda, protože je doslova stvořený pro práci v terénu. Ale on si poradí!”  
“Když to říkáš, bude to pravda. Máš čich na lidi!  
A Mycrofte … budeš mi chybět, strašně moc. Jsi pro mě taková životní konstanta, ...někdo stále přítomný, prostě ...” Alex prudce zamrkala a odmlčela se, aby jí nezradil hlas.  
“Má drahá, zkus ten sentiment ještě chvíli odložit, ano? Tvoje city mě hřejí, opravdu, ale stejně jako v případě mého bratra, já nejsem středobodem tvého života, jsem jen planeta dočasně přitažená do tvé oběžné dráhy - ačkoliv mě těší věřit, že planety velká a vlivná, ale potřebuješ najít svůj vlastní střed vesmíru, osu okolo které se bude točit tvůj život, a tou osou nejsem já, ani tvůj otec se Sherlockem, ano?”  
Dalším mrkání zaplašila slzy: “Máš pravdu, jako vždycky, ale prozraď mi prosím, kde je tvůj střed vesmíru? Okolo koho nebo čeho se otáčí tvůj život? Sherlock by asi řekl, že kolem Británie, ale ráda bych to slyšela od tebe.”  
“Drahá Alexandro, proč myslíš, že si tak potrpím na kvalitní deštník? Okolo něj se dá točit docela dobře!”  
Nemohla si pomoct, aby se nerozesmála. Nikdy by nevěřila, že se bude smát za takových okolností, ale bylo to úlevné: “Dobře, pošlu ti tátu!”

Rozhovor se Johnem byl jen krátký a pak už se v Mycroftově ložnici shromáždila celá domácnost. Sherlock si sedla na kraj postele a uchopil bratra za pravou ruku, John se svou dcerou se usadili na opačné straně a doktor si nechal při ruce svůj lékařský kufřík. V nohou lůžka stála věrná Anthea, Pritchardovi seděli na židlých u stěny a Howells nervózně postával vedle dveří, nejistý, co u tak intimní scény vlastně pohledává.  
Mycroft ještě věnoval pár slov vděčnost svému personálu a pak už vzdal jakékoliv předstírání zdraví a síly a prostě se složil do polštářů.  
Jestli předtím připadal Alex nemocný, tak bez svého energického postoje působil přímo drobně a křehce. Většinu času měl zavřené oči a tiše si vyměňoval poznámky se svám bratrem.  
Sherlock svíral jeho ruku a šeptal mu do ucha o pirátech, prázdninách v Brightonu a dětských hrách. Mycroft se sem tam usmál a občas zápasil s dechem.  
Pak se jeho tvář náhle zkřivila bolestí a chytil se za hrudník, Sherlock se zpanikařeně obrátil na svého manžela, ale John byl na podobnou situaci nachystaný. Vytáhl z kufříku injekční stříkačku, naplnil ji až po okraj čirou tekutinou z připravené lahvičky, obratně našel žílu a vpravil do ní celý obsah pístu.  
Látka za pár vteřin začala účinkovat, Mycroftova tvář se uvolnila, stiskl ruku Alex, znovu se usmál na svého bratra a řekl: “Budu od tebe pozdravovat Rudovouse.”  
Pak zavřel oči a jeho dech se začal zklidňovat.  
Bylo 23:28 sedmnáctého září 2037 a k nesmírnému šoku Alexandry Watsonové se svět nepřestal točit.

Mycroft měl nakonec zase pravdu. Jakkoliv byl otřesený, Sherlock se do rána vzpamatoval a nečekaně rozhodně – k překvapení svého muže, který napůl čekal, že tahle povinnost spadne na jeho bedra, se chopil veškerého zařizování.  
Pravda, starší Holmes se na svůj odchod dobře připravil, ale Sherlock pečlivě dohlédl, že bratrova přání budou naplněna.  
V půli dopoledne za ním došel ustaraný Pritchard: ”Promiňte mladý pane.” oslovil ho ze zvyku - navzdory svým padesáti šesti letům, byl pro Mycroftova komorníka jednou provždy ten mladší.  
“Pán si přál tenhle oblek, ten proužkovaný, s červenou kravatou, nechal si nachystal i košili, boty, všechno, ...”  
“A v čem je problém?”  
“Jeho deštník, pane! Prakticky nikdy nechodil bez něj a tak jsem čekal, že … že si ho bude přát ...sebou. Ale nezanechal v tomhle směru žádné pokyny a já ...dokonce ten deštník ani nemohu najít! Pán už několik neděl neopustil dům a nepotřeboval ho, tak jsem ten deštník pohřešil až dnes prosím.”  
“Pokud není na svém místě, pak proto, že s ním měl můj bratr nějaký záměr. Nelamte si s tím hlavu Pritcharde, odvedl jste skvělou práci!”  
Jakmile za komorníkem zapadly dveře, svalil se detektiv do křesla a na chvíli povolilo jeho sebeovládání: “Mizernej deštník! Možná ...možná ho nechal poslat Anthee. Předal jí žezlo!” a hystericky se rozchechtal.  
John spěchal svého manžela obejmout a taky Alex nechala své práce – psala adresy na obálky, a šla Sherlocka povzbudit.

Znovu se všichni sešli, obohceni ještě o pár dalších postav – jmenovitě třeba manžele Lestradovy a Harriet, od pět dní později v kostele svatého Bartoloměje v Leighu v hrabství Surrey, na půl cesty mezi Redhillem a Dorkingem.  
Mycroft si přál být uložen vedle svých rodičů.  
Anthea se dostavila v doprovodu poněkud rachticky vyhlížejícího mladého muže, ovšem s inteligentním pohledem a měla velmi krásný proslov.  
Sherlock svou připravenou řeč nakonec nebyl schopen přednést a musel ji za něj dokončit John, který přidal pár vřelých vlastních slov.  
Na posledního Holmese po několika dnech vyplněných aktivitou a plánováním, dolehla plná tíha reality a skoro se složil. Nicméně se sebral dostatečně, aby zahrál několik kousků na housle, jeden pro tuhle příležitost sám napsal - evidentně mu dělala tahle forma projevu lépe než mluvení.  
Alex napadlo, že je celá událost velice v Mycroftově stylu, velmi nenápadná a přesto velice na úrovni: rakev z novoanglického dubu, květiny, zvolené texty z Písma, hudba, ... všechno.  
Všimla si, že mladý bodyguard se cítil povinen přijít také. Během obřadu postával opět nejistě poblíž dveří, jako by si nebyl jist, zda je jeho přítomnost žádaná, ale na hřbitově se ke skupince pozůstalých konečně připojil.  
Alex řekla svému ...co pro ni vlastně byl? Výraz strýček vědomně ignorivala, snad mentor, přítel? Holmesové měli tentenci nezapadat do žádných škatulek.  
Prostě řekla v duchu Mycroftovi své sbohem a zamířila ke bráně s nápadnou stříškou, aby dala Sherlockovi pro jeho finální rozloučení s bratrem trochu soukromí. Po pár krocích ji dohonil Howells.  
“Eh, dobrý den!”  
“Je od vás hezké, že jste taky přišel.”  
“Pan Holmes mi pomohl z průšvihu a zařídil mi místo svého strážce, než se to trochu uklidní. Bylo by ode mě sprostý, nepřijít. Krom toho mi dal úkol.”  
“Úkol?”  
“Mám vám předat tohle.” řekl a vytáhl z pod kabátu dlouhý předmět. Krásný kousek na drátech nataženého textilu s rukojetí z ušlechtilého dřeva.  
“Prý budete vědět, co to znamená.”  
Převzala si od něj tu pověstmi opředenou ochranu před deštěm. K držadlu byla přivázaná kartička a rukopis dobře znala: “Drahá Alexandro, nezapomeň najít svůj pevný bod! Monoho štěstí! MH”  
Zeširoka se na rusovlasého dlouhána usmála: “Myslím, že to vím velice dobře!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prosím, napište mi, co si o tomhle textu myslíte a dejte najevo, pokud se vám líbil.


End file.
